Children's ride-on vehicles are reduced-scale vehicles that are designed for use by children. For example, children's ride-on vehicles include a seat adapted to accommodate one or more children and steering and drive assemblies that are adapted to be operated by a child sitting on the seat. One type of drive assembly that is often used in children's ride-on vehicles includes a battery-powered motor assembly that is adapted to drive the rotation of one or more of the vehicle's wheels. The motor assembly is powered by a battery assembly, which may include one or more rechargeable batteries. Typically, the vehicle will include an actuator, such as a foot pedal, push button or other user input device, which enables a child to select when power is delivered to the motor assembly. Some drive assemblies further include other user input devices, such as a speed selector and/or a direction selector, which are operated by a child sitting on the vehicle's seat to select the speed and direction at which the vehicle travels.
The rechargeable battery of a children's ride-on vehicle is typically installed in a battery compartment of the vehicle when in use, and may be removable for storage or recharging. The rechargeable battery is selectively charged by disconnecting the battery from the ride-on's drive assembly and connecting the battery to a charging unit, which typically includes an AC adapter and a suitable charging plug, probe, or other connector that is adapted to interconnect with the rechargeable battery. A ride-on vehicle may be operated continuously for several hours on a fully charged battery. However, conventional ride-ons lack a mechanism for providing an indication of the state of charge of the battery assembly, much less such an indicator that does not require disconnecting of the battery assembly from the ride-on's drive assembly and/or removal of the battery assembly from the ride-on's battery compartment.